


Where is my mind?

by My_Day_Romance



Series: Late night oneshots/stories [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Other, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Day_Romance/pseuds/My_Day_Romance
Summary: Because Techno isn't coping well he decides to dye his hair. He doesn't really care about the reactions of his found family. (That's a lie)[Rated T cause swearing]
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: Late night oneshots/stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087004
Comments: 7
Kudos: 267





	Where is my mind?

Techno always adored these people with bright hair colors, and decided he would do the same thing. It was an rushed action and not really the smartest idea he ever had, but it was enough to please his mentally unstable mind.  
  
He made sure no one was aware he went to the drug store and bought bleach and pink hair dye. Of course, Techno also bought some other stuff to excuse the trip to shop. Unfortunately, he met Eret, an classmate of him. "Hey Techno! How is it going, mate? Are you here because your dad wanted you to buy some stuff?" his classmate asked curiously.  
"Of course. No other reason I'm here. We don't have any milk left cause Tubbo visited and baked with Tommy." He made up a lie. It wasn't all wrong though, Tubbo did came over and baked a cake with Tommy.  
They talked for some more minutes, but eventually Eret had to go cause she needed to do an assignment. The guilt which blossomed in his mind was only silenced with music and Techno counting his steps.  
The first thing he heard when the door opened was screaming. It seemed like Tommy was especially hyper this day, and Techno was glad it was Wilbur's turn to look out for Tommy.  
Techno went upstairs to lock himself in the bathroom, but his unusual behavior didn't go unnoticed by his brothers.  
  
"Wilbur, he isn't getting himself in trouble, right?" Tommy asked, and Wilbur just snorted and answered with 'you're one to talk!'. Wilbur assured his little brother that Techno would need to deal with the consequences on his own and that he was sure Technoblade would know what's good for him and what not.  
  
Techno bought some sweets too, to keep his mood good so he wouldn't mess things up. He had dyed hair before and the results weren't too bad. He applied the bleach to his long hair, and waited for it to work. Meanwhile, his best friend Ranboo texted him and Technoblade admitted what he was doing in the moment. To his surprise, the reaction wasn't even bad, but supporting too.  
It took him about one and an half hour to finish dyeing the hair and waiting till it was not wet anymore. The first look in the mirror was strange cause Techno looked so different. His blank face and the pastel pink hair didn't match, but it made him laugh. All he could hope for was an positive reaction and not getting made fun of by his little brother.  
  
Laugher came from the bathroom, and surprisingly it was Technos'. Was he going mad, or why did he laugh while being alone in the bathroom? "Should we check on him?" asked Tommy a bit concerned. His older brother just nodded, and they both went upstairs. Music played from somewhere, which Wilbur recognized as Ghosting by Mother Mother, and Techno's room door was wide open.  
A bag laid on his messy bed and once Wilbur looked closer he was able to see a bill. "Look Tommy, there's a bill! Maybe we can find out what he did if we check what Tech bought!" said Wil and pointed to the bag.  
Tommy went quickly to Techno's bed and picked up the bill. Quickly he read what his oldest brother bought, and all Wilbur could hear was a curse as an response. "The dick head bought fucking hair dye and bleach. Why can't he just write to god damn cope with his problems?" exclaimed Tommy. Wilbur just groaned and chuckled, while Tommy just rushed to the bathroom.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in there?" the youngest brother shouted, but it was more because he was worried than mad. All he got as a response was an 'where the heck is our hairdryer?' and Tommy just groaned in annoyance. The next thing the siblings hear was noise and humming.  
  
Techno was aware that his siblings stood outside, but he wasn't ready to see them yet. His mind was racing and he slowly panicked. He really did a bad thing, but he wouldn't be able to undo it now.  
The bathroom door opened and his brothers stared for a second. Why did they stare? He just wore some sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Were his clothes not clean?  
"I love it. You can pull of pink fucking hair and it just looks so cool!" Tommy exclaimed excitedly. Techno smiled and looked at Wilbur, but before he could say anything, he was being hugged by Wil.  
Techno slowly hugged back and he heard Tommy laugh, and soon a click could he heard.  
Tommy had taken a photo, and he regretted it as soon as Techno chased after him. "Come here, you dipshit. Don't you dare to post this photo anywhere or send it to any of your friends!" Techno almost screamed, but stopped suddenly. Phil was home, and he just stared at the scene in front of him. Wilbur laughed at his two brothers, and Phil just muttered something along the lines of 'first coffee, then you can deal with your sons'.  
So now all three siblings sat on the couch and their father just looked at his sons worriedly. "Why is your hair pink Techno? Why didn't you two stop him?" he asked calmly. Tommy looked at Wilbur helplessly, and before Wilbur said anything, Techno started talking. "You know I don't cope very good and school has been stressing me out lately. And the idea of dyeing my hair has been lingering in my mind for some time now. So i did it and I knew how to not mess up because I dyed hair before." explained Techno, and Phil nodded.  
"I'm not mad, Techno. Just please tell me there's no hair dye anywhere in the bathroom where it shouldn't be." said the father and quickly Techno excused himself to clean the bathroom.  
  
Phil looked at his two sons and laughed, "You three looked like i would ground all of you". He patted his two sons heads and went to the kitchen.   
  
By the time all of them ate dinner, Techno had braided his hair. Out of sudden Wilbur said that the color would fit Techno, and he just blushed. He wasn't uses getting compliments, especially from one of his brothers. "I agree with Wil. All of you three are very handsome" said Phil, while Tommy just groaned and exclaimed that he would only say this because he was their dad.   
  
The next day Techno went to school too many people paid attention to him. He couldn't even go to his locker and get his stuff without people staring. "Dude, it looks even better in person! I really didn't think you would be able to dye hair _this_ good. Hey, maybe one day you can dye my hair too!" said Ranboo his best friend. Techno just laughed, and answered that he couldn't promise the result would look good.   
The stares still followed him the whole day, but if he wanted to keep looking stylish, he just needed to get used to people staring.


End file.
